guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Resilient Was Xiko
Has anyone tried this with Martyr in gvg? --Zoe 13:17, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :Both are elite..You'd need 2 people to do this, but it would work better with melandru's resilience --Jaimes Laig Romarto ::Um. No, Resilient Was Xiko is not elite so yes you can use this with Martyr. Personally though, since every condition deals more than 2 degen, it doesn't help much. If you take in a lot of different conditions with Martyr, you will easily max out at 10 so a few extra 2 or 4 or even 6 won't help much as the degen stacks invisibly after 10. Melandru's Resilience is much better but being elite means you can't use it with martyr. Most of the time, you will want a skill that removes conditions or heals a great amount to work with Martyr, like Purge conditions or mend ailment. Resilient Was Xiko will be better if you get both hexes AND conditions. It's a poor man's Melandru's resilience while allowing flexibility for martyr. --Vortexsam 19:34, 2 October 2006 (CDT) :::Um, not every condition gives degen, although the ones that give it do give more then 2. -- Dashface 04:31, 21 October 2006 (CDT) ::::If you could arrange to have all possible conditions on yourself at the same time, you would have 18 degen (3+7+4+4) and 18 regen (9*2), at which time a few hexes would be nice to heal you ;) --Heurist 11:19, 16 January 2007 (CST) ::::Um... does it matter? Martyr is not a good skill, if you want martyr, take Cautery Signet :-/ EDIT: oops --Kickside 19:47, 10 April 2007 (CDT) I think the point of this is to lose the conditions from dropping the ash and not for the regen. --216.86.96.82 15:48, 19 November 2006 (CST) :The point of the degen is to neglect condition effects (-3 for bleed, -4 for poison etc). dropping it for more dangerous conditions like daze. i personally love this spell. --Our Lady of Health Buffed This is +3 Health Regen now where it was +2 before? This is pretty imba for a nonelite - like a nonelite caster version of Melandru's Resilience :It was +2 before, and it was +2 only if you were suffering a condition or hex, not +2 for each. StatMan 08:12, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Mystic Regeneration is far more powerful — Skuld 14:03, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::If u have enchants, which many rits dont. Also, rits cant divergepoints into earth prayers as its just not important for healing, and generally this skill wins self defence is many common situations, say cripple, weakness, dazed, blind, deep wound ~Soqed Hozi~ 18:47, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::Also, Mystic Regeneration relies on enchantments to give you HP. Enchantment removal skills can make your life miserable. So can a spell like Desecrate Enchantments. StatMan 08:12, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Underestimated/used? I never see this used in PvP, what's the deal? I tried a resto rit healer build that I made and it worked really well. Using another item spell when I'm not being hexed/conditioned (I used generous was x for self-spike-heal), you can swap your other item spell for this when in need. It was great fun to see 2 necros spam 6+ degen hexes and poison on me while I just sat there with +2 health regen (they must have been stupid since they spammed them on me only until my team killed them O_o). This is actually damn good compared to melandru's resistance since it's non elite AND unstrippable. Having all this while spamming all those hawt super-powered rit heals :D K2K 12:30, April 13, 2010 (UTC)